runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Rising Dark
We're Back! After the little bump of us failing, because of the new systems, the rising dark disbanded. Now we are back, with the same name but new members. Except one, PvM greed. I have changed my name to Addyizorvids and got one of our original members back. I am editing the thread to reflect this, but oughcooki will always be remembered and respected in the clan. Thankyou. Information The Rising Dark is a clan founded by ToughCookii and PvM Greed. It was founded on 7th February 2011 and has been growing in member size since then. It then disbanded and now we have restarted the clan. The leaders are now Addyizorvids, Nub emily, Jimmy Baines, Rius and Pistol687. We accept people of all disciplines, skillers, pures, and normal players. Our requirement is 60+ combat level for entry, but exceptions are made for skillers and pures. We have a limit of one ranked account per person. Please, come on in! Joining All we ask for you to join is to fill out an application form on our Runescape Recruitment thread. The thread is here. If you are of the correct rank, you will be ranked as an initiate and undergo a 5 day probation before being ranked as a member. If you are below the level requirement but show outstanding drive and helpfulness, you will be ranked as a lower initiate and, after 5 days and when you achieve the required level, you will be ranked as a regular member. ToughCookii and PvM Greed's private chat are always on, so if you want to contact us about joining or other issues, please, just send a PM in-game. We will respond as soon as possible. Aspirations and Goals *1. To grow and prosper. *2. To make a welcome environment for all members and players. *3. Form a community between all types of players. *4. Become one of the largest clans in Runescape. *5. Have fun! Rules *1) Respect ALL of Jagex's In-Game Rules. *2) Respect ALL Members of the clan. *3) Do not take advantage of anyone by scamming, selling junk and saying it's sellable, or luring. *4) No begging for item lends, free items, money, or anything of the sort. *5) Respect a Captain or General's decision, make suggestions or explain problems through PM to the person making the decision. *6) Do not spam the Clan Chat for any reason, take personal problems to PM. *7) No Multiclanning allowed, Stealing Creation or other activity clans are the only exception. *8) Don't bash other peoples ideas or opinions. *9) The most important rule of all.... Enjoy yourself! History The Start The clan was formed when ToughCookii and other members of Army of Saradomin decided to leave. Cookii had previously been asked by IPwnedNex if she wanted to form a clan, and she had declined the offer until she decided to leave. She accepted then, and The Rising Dark was born. The Growth When AoS members heard ToughCookii had formed a clan, popularity grew, and we attracted members. Friends of the owners had heard about the clan and joined, and asked their friends too. Within 5 days, we had ~15 members, and no recruitment thread or wiki page. The Disbanding When the new systems came out lots of people wanted to try them out and left the clan. they soon realised it isnt great but decided not to rejoin. So at this point we had 3 people in the clan and decided it wasnt working. We then disbanded. The Restarting After that little fiasco Toughcookii quit Runescape, and i have not spoken to her since. We all lost a great freind that day. After that, we got on with it. On september the 24th, PvM greed/Ipwned nex decided to start the clan, and changed his own display name to addyizorvids. That was when the rising dark was reborn. The Future Who knows what it will bring? Summary *5 February 2011 - First seeds of the clan were growing. *9 February 2011 - ToughCookii accepted the invite to lead it. Official Start of clan. *11 February 2011 - Recruitment thread made. QFC - 93-94-41-62376464 *12 February 2011 - Wiki page made. *Sometime in April 2011 - Clan disbanded *24th September 2011 - Clan restarted with new leaders. Ranks The ranks at present are: *PvM Leader- (unnasigned) *PvP Leader- (Unassigned) *Council Leader- (Unnasigned) *Skiller Leader- (unnasigned) *Pure Leader- (Unassigned) *Events Planner- (Unassigned) *War General- (unnasigned) We also need members for the council. The council will be formed of regular members, and will represent the people of the clan. They will hold sway in decisions and changes in the clan, and can stop things from happening. Rank icons are as follows: *Gold/Silver key - Leader *Bronze key- Deputy leader *Gold Star/General - Council leader *Silver Star/Captain - Group Leader *Bronze Star/Lieutenant - Council Member *3 Arrows/Sergeant - Regular Member *2 Arrows/Corporal - Initiate *1 Arrow/Recruit - Lower Initiate Friends and Foes Allies None Enemies None Merges None Split-offs None Events The Rising Dark holds all forms of events. They will be posted here by the Event Planner when decided on. P2P Events Stealing creation - 6: 45 24th september 2011 F2P Events None at the moment :( Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans